sinful deception
by lokisadopted
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, a 17 year old high school student gets plagued by sinful dreams; brought to him by Sebastian, an incubus from hell. When said man suddenly starts working for his parents, Ciel gets sucked into a world of lust and pleasure, yet at the same time deception and secrets. CielXSebastian, AloisXClaude Modern AU
1. chapter 00: prologue

Sinful deception: prologue

A/N: edited and corrected on 17/09/13

A soft moan filled the empty space, as a slender hand wandered about on the smaller boy's body. "a-ah…" with tightly shut eyes the boy continued to release those pleasured sounds, enjoying the attention his small body was receiving. The hand wandered lower over his companion's stomach, slightly brushing over his hip bones before moving to the boy's thighs, caressing them, placing small kisses and nips upon the pale flesh. The mouth went further up, leaving a trail of small bites and licks before…

Morning came all too soon for Ciel Phantomhive, as his hand shot out of the blanket in order to silence the small alarm clock on his nightstand, he couldn't help but wonder what made him feel so tired –other than the fact that it was once again a Monday morning-.

The dark haired boy yawned, stretched his arms above his head and ran a hand through his hair before dragging himself out of bed in order to put his school uniform on.

As he gazed into the mirror, he noticed a small bruise under his collar bone. "Strange…" he muttered to himself before buttoning up his shirt all the way and putting on blue tie and dark blazer. Giving himself another one over in the mirror, he deemed himself neat enough to go to school.

As he walked into the spacious sunroom, the smell of freshly brewed tea and fresh out of the oven bread assaulted him, and a sigh escaped his lips. "Morning Ciel." His mother greeted him as he took his place at the small round table. He yawned once again before he reached for a slice of bread and the marmalade.

The silence continued at the table, with Rachel simply enjoying her cup of tea and Vincent reading his newspaper, occasionally frowning. Ciel broke the silence. "I'll be at Alois's place after school is that alright?" the blonde woman looked up and into the eyes of her son. "The Trancy boy?" she asked him as Ciel nodded. Without looking up from the article he was reading, Vincent replied for his wife, noticing the reluctance in her voice. "Rachel, let him visit his friend, he'll be home on time right?" for a brief moment his eyes met those of his son. "Of course."

Rachel and Vincent weren't strict parents; of course they would discipline their child if it was needed but otherwise they would grant him the freedom he needed and wanted. Never the less, when it came to Alois Trancy, his mother would get a bit reluctant, it was no secret that the blonde boy was… a bit eccentric in more ways than one.

"Ciel! Good morning." The dark haired teen was greeted by a bouncy blond girl, her green eyes bright and her smile enough to make him smile too. Elizabeth Midford had been his childhood friend, and distant cousin.

"Morning Lizzy, will you be joining Alois and me after school?" she seemed to ponder that for a while before shaking her head. "I can't, I have to go to the library to work on that book report."

Ciel went through the day in almost a dream like state, unable to shake of the feeling that he was forgetting something, and at the same time, knowing the he had seen whatever he had forgotten before.

That night when he was getting ready for bed, Ciel felt a cold shiver and the feeling of being watched. As he crawled into his bed, he looked around his room one last time before dimming the light. Almost as a whisper, he could hear a soft chuckled and a cold yet warm hand caressing his cheek before he fell asleep.

Author's note:

Prologue! You can expect a lot of smut from this fic. Any grammatical errors are very unfortunate and I do apologise for them


	2. chapter 01

Sinful deception chapter 01 :

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update but here it is.

There are a few things that I want to say about this chapter. It is the first official chapter and fist chapters are always a bit boring but don't worry there is actually a plot line.

To those who are interested: I actually had to look some stuff up to continue because I can't purely base this on my experiences alone (since I did have an incubus a few years ago and he always left me drained even though I never gave him what he wanted.)

I also bought a new laptop and had to rewrite several parts because I couldn't save them when my computer died. Luckily I had most of it on paper too.

I did write for sinful deception but I was never content with the flow of the story and the chapters. And slowly but surely I'm fixing everything that is bothering me with it. To those who have reviewed, I send out a preview for a later chapter as an apology and hopefully it was well received by all of them. To those who reviewed as guests: thank you and sorry I couldn't give you all the preview.

Now with all of this being said: please enjoy the first official chapter of Sinful deception.

-o-

"s-stop please." the skilled hands kept wandering the smaller body even after those words were said. Their meaning being lost in the sinful and lewd way they sounded, the true feelings being hidden and drowned by guilty pleasure.

A purr resonated through the vast darkness, making the boy snap his eyes open only to close again soon after while his neck was thoroughly being taken care of. Gentle kisses, nips and small licks went from his jawline to his collarbones. Only occasionally would here be a suppressed moan of pleasure when the other one would suck and bite at a more sensitive point.

With heavy lidded blue eyes, the younger boy looked up at his assaulter only seeing a dark shadow and a pair of a –eerily glowing- amber eyes. A small whine escaped Ciel's lips when the shadow's hands moved lower, towards the waistband of his plaid pyjama pants, thin fingers brushing over slightly protruding hipbones.

"p-please—" his plea was slightly disregarded when another small bite was given on his neck, this time working its way down over his chest, paying no attention to the small pink nipples of the boy before finally taking ghosting a breath over the sensitive skin near his pelvis bone.

-o-

Ciel woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, his arm shot out from under the blankets to shut it off. A head of messy hair poked out from under the pillow it was hiding under. He ran a hand over his face, rubbing his eyes and finally rolled over to the side of the bed only stumbling slightly when his foot got tangled into his mess of blankets.

Once again he felt more drained than normal, his sleeping habits were perhaps not the best with him only going to bed at around 1 am because a new book or TV series had found his interest but this was just ridiculous. He felt as if most of his energy had been drained, as if he had gone an entire 38 hours without sleep instead of only 18.

There was a knock on his door, and a blonde head poked into the room with a smile on her face. "Ciel sweetie, that blonde boy is here for you." She took a better look at her son, noting the darkening skin beneath his eyes and the slight redness of them probably due to lack of sleep to. "shall I send him upstairs because he is now bothering your father."

Ciel groaned and nodded. "That's fine, just get him away from dad please." He huffed. "anyone spending too much time with Alois is sure to get brain damage after all." His mother scolded him only to crack a smile and shaking her head before leaving his room to let him get ready for school.

Before the blonde boy even had a chance to fully step into Ciel's room, he was assaulted by the dark haired boy's words. "How did you even get here. Scrap that, what are you even doing at my house." The blond took a seat on Ciel's unmade bed and looked around while ciel was buttoning his white dress shirt up.

The blond faked shock as he dramatically fell down on the bed and then rolling over to lay on his stomach, his feet in the air as not to dirty the bed sheets. "Can't I visit my best friend? How you hurt me Ciel."

Ciel scowled as he was tying his tie into a simple 'four in a hand' knot, not bothering with a tidier Windsor or half Windsor knot. "That's self-proclaimed you idiot" though deep down he knew that Alois had a point.

There was always a sort of rivalry between them because of their family names mainly but it was clear a day that the two were best friends. Why else would Ciel put up with Alois's strange behaviour and –sometimes- slightly psychopathic tendencies.

After combing his hair and listening to Alois's blabbering about his new economics teacher –the previous one unfortunately left after only 2 months and no one has heard about him since. Though it is rumoured that he went to a psychiatric ward with a severe depression.- and his odd ways of teaching if you could call it that.

When the two of them arrived at school, Ciel was even more drained than before and only because he had been listening to whatever his friend had to say. Somewhere after 10 minutes he had stopped paying attention and only nodded every once in a while to let it seem as if he was still listening. And apparently by doing that he had agreed to tutor the boy in French every week after school.

He could feel the headache forming already and school hasn't even started yet.

"ah Lizzy." Ciel quickly followed the blonde curls as they walked through the hallway. His hand reached for her shoulder and she turned around, confusion on her face before smiling. "oh Ciel. Hi." He sighed in relief mainly because catching her now mend he didn't have to chase her around the school later and that he had escaped his other blond friend for a few minutes.

"Are you still coming to dinner later on?" since the Midfords and Phantomhives were very close it was not all that strange for them to have regularly scheduled dinners together. A few onlookers eyed them sceptically, due to their close proximity to each other surely there was more going on than them being just childhood friends right? That and it wasn't very uncommon in the higher circles for distant relatives to end up together.

The curly blonde nodded enthusiastically a bright smile –as was normal for her- plastered on her face. "Of course we are Ciel. Why would you eve –" she was cut off by the warning bell, signalling that all students must make their way to their respective class rooms.

The whole day Ciel was struggling to keep his eyes open and his mind focussed on what his teachers were saying –which proved more difficult than he anticipated-

After school, he went home with Lizzy to do their homework together in the drawing room before lounging around in the garden until her parents and brother arrived. There was a comfortable silence, only broken by the singing birds and an occasional breeze.

"Ciel…" she hesitated for a moment when his eyes focussed on hers, urging her to continue. "Are you alright Ciel?" her hand went to his face, her fingers brushing the darker skin under his shining blue eyes. "You look so tired and unfocussed." He concern was unneeded he said, he was fine he said, he has been spending too much time reading was his last answer.

Diner went well as always, the conversations were pleasant and the food was delicious but this time, for some reason he was almost relieved when the Midfords took their leave. The securitizing gaze of Elizabeth was a bit unnerving so when he was finally alone in the comforting silence of his room he plopped himself down on one of the colourful beanbags that were huddled in one of the corners.

Letting his head fall back Ciel closed his eyes and sighed heavily. His room has always been comforting to him but lately for the past months he couldn't help but feel some kind of heaviness that enveloped the air around him making the air seem warmer or colder depending on the day.

A cold hand caressed his face and his eyes sprung open, looking around he saw nothing out of the ordinary so he closed his eyes once again, thinking it was only his imagination.

For 5 minutes he just sat there, basking in the silence before he heard a thud snapping his attention back to the real world instead of his mind. One of his books had fallen of his desk. _Sebastian by anne_ _bishop_ he noticed and scoffed, Alois had given him that book as a joke a few years ago. Why it was on his desk though was a mystery to the boy because apparently it was a bit more than just a fantasy romance setting.

He place the book on one of the overly full shelves that lined the upper part of the wall above his desk. A shiver ran down his spine and he took a deep breath to quell the uneasy feelings that overcame him.

It was just his imagination, his tired mind that wanted him to go to sleep. And that is what he did.

-o-

A/N: okay guys just so you know, I have never read the book Sebastian but I heard about it and I thought it was very appropriate because apparently it is about a half-incubus named Sebastian?

Anyway there are subtle hints hidden in the chapters and subtle changes that really are important for the plot later on so if you can or want please look for them. So far there are 2 changes in this chapter and 1 hint. If you think you found them and you pm them to me I'll give you an extra preview.

Well that's all for now sweethearts!


	3. chapter 02: nightmares

Sinful deception chapter 02:

_A/N: and another chapter is here, after months of nothing, here are two in one day. Anyway for those of you who are interested in my progress and want to know when I'm going to post I will be posting on tumblr under the 'sinful deception' tag and possibly the lokisadopted tag too. So if you want to keep updated keep track of those. I will also post my fanart and headcanons there. Including little drabbles and pieces that do not make it to the final editing. So if you want to read those to go to the sinful deception tag on tumblr!_

-o-

This time there was no sinful dream that was forgotten the moment he woke up, this time there were nightmares. Images of a dark world filled with hideous creatures that were out to get him, humanoid looking monsters with sharp claws and peeling skin. Bright red eyes and hungry looks.

Broken bodies littered cracked desert like floor and the smell of decay hung heavily in the air making Ciel feel nauseous and ready to pass out.

All around him the hideous creatures were eyeing him, standing in a crouch like an animal ready to pounce only to back down when the dark turned darker by a shadow. Ciel turned, looking at dark broken wings, bloody and torn, charred and blackened skin over the thing's arms and torso, its face was marred by open wounds and scars, one fang poking out and a russet pair of eyes completed the horrifying appearance.

The already humid air turned even more stuffy and Ciel found it hard to breath, desperately he tried to inhale as much oxygen as he possible could as his vision was blurring. The thing was stepping closer to him, its crow like feet making soft noises as the claws scrapped against the dry soil.

A clawed hand extended toward Ciel and he could barely make out a grin as he sunk to his knees, hand to his throat as he was slowly suffocating.

-o-

With laboured breaths and gasps, Ciel woke up his eyes snapping open and focussing on the ceiling above him.

It was still difficult to get the much needed oxygen in his lungs, as if something was blocking his airway, or as if someone was pushing the air right back out before he could really get it in his lungs. The dark haired boy tried to roll onto his side, wanting to curl up in a ball and seek some comfort but found It increasingly difficult to do so.

His limbs felt heavy and as if he had lost most of his control over them. His pinkie finger twitched slightly as he tried to move his arm but other than that there was no reaction what so ever.

Ciel began to panic, his mind still stuck in that dream. Thinking the monster had got to him and he tried to scream in protest but nothing came out of his mouth.

'_no, no get off, let me go'_ his mind was desperately yelling what he could not as his eyes were wide and a cold breeze went past his face. He could still faintly smell the horrible smell of dead that clung to the dark world of his dream and it only intensified when the breeze went past.

He closed his eyes tightly, trying to get back in control of reality and before he knew it, breathing became easier and a calmness fell over him once again as he drifted off to sleep again. A russet pair of eyes was watching him from the corner, a certain softness in them that gave the room a warm feeling.

Another pair of amber eyes however were lurking around in the dark corners of the room, focussed on the sleeping male

-o-

"Damn Ciel, what did you do last night. You look like you went to one awesome party" Alois patted him on the back Ciel scoffed and turned to walk away from his blond friend who was grinning from ear to ear. It didn't discourage him however as Alois just followed him through the hallway, a slight skip in his step. The energy of the blond made Ciel slightly jealous –with him feeling like he had been dragged to hell and back and ready to fall asleep where he was standing.-

"Shut up Trancy" he muttered taking a seat on one of the windowsills. Looking outside, he noted the dark grey clouds that were rolling in and a frown came on his face. _'rain'_ he thought and as if on cue a drop fell onto the closed window. This meant that they would be having P.E inside instead of outside. And that meant that he could not just hide behind one of the many bushed or inside one of the many trees near the athletic field/tennis court/whatever place they would be sporting at.

Alois's grin widened, thinking exactly what Ciel was thinking. "Ciel has to sport~" came his sing a song voice only helping in making the Phantomhive boy's mood worse than it already was. He just patted Ciel's head and took a seat next to him, crossing his legs and leaning back against the glass –not at all worried that it would break so it seems-

The day went by in much the same manner as the morning, ciel grumbling and Alois finding pleasure in annoying his tired friend and by the time their 7th and last hour rolled by and it was time for P.E Ciel was ready to drop down and just fall asleep on the floor –no matter how improper it would be-

"We'll be playing indoor football (1) today" announced the teacher, one of the triplets that each taught a different subject here. "Devon, Alexander you two pic the teams while I make sure the goals are correctly opened (2) so we can play without any troubles." As mister Canteburry walked off to one side of the court to pull out one of the built in goals the two boys were picking their teams. Alois was already chosen as he is one of the better footballers in this P.E class despite his slender frame.

Alois used his slender frame and agility to his advantage be it on the football field or just in general and Ciel… well. Despite being slightly slimmer than his blond friend he also had the misfortune of having asthma and a general weaker physique. Knowing how many times they cleaned the top of the gym here –which was never- there was a huge amount of dust piled up on the lamps and windowsills that occasionally floated down whenever a ball came in close proximity to it.

This was why Ciel didn't like sporting inside, there was always the possibility of him getting an asthma attack due to the dust. And everyone knew this, meaning he would once again be picked last, even after the Thawkins girl who was –or so almost everyone assumed- afraid of an oncoming ball. Though he couldn't really blame her, she was small and frail and when the guys got really into it people had to go to the nurse on more than one occasion.

"The teams are made? Let me count." He muttered under his breath and counted the members of each team, and since there were 3 people missing there was an uneven number of players.

"Ok I'll join team Devin. We are a small group so we'll play 5 against 5 and rotate 1 player every 5 minutes." Hearing that, Ciel made his way to the side line only to be stopped in his tracks by a loud "Phantomhive" by mister Canteburry.

"You'll be playing first and will rotate as the third person. Don't think I don't know that you never participate when we are outside." Making Ciel grumble under his breath about annoying teachers and stupid sports.

by the 9th minute Ciel was already exhausted and had to stop to catch his breath. He looked around the field noticing that Thawkins was making her way towards him a concerned look on her face.

"You alright?" she asked as Ciel was still trying to find his breath. "I need to work out more often." He offered her off handily before standing up straight and running back towards the ball.

The game left him more exhausted than he already was and the moment he sank down into the car seat he drifted off to a light sleep only to be awoken 20 minutes later when he arrived home.

Making his way towards his room -instead of the drawing room where he normally would make his homework first thing he got home- he passed by one of the maids who gave him a nervous smile and a squeak when she realised she was in his way. He rolled his eyes at her "It's fine mey-rin"

Finally reaching his room he immediately dropped down onto his bed not even bothering to remove his shoes or tie. He let loose a sigh and relaxed into the softness of his mattress and pillows, into the warmth of his blankets and the coolness of the body next to him.

Ciel shot up at that thought and looked left, only seeing more blanket and pillows not a cool and strong body. He shook his head now fully sitting upright and taking of his shoes, blazer and tie.

Once again he felt a coolness touch his face almost like a hand that was placed upon his cheek and he stood up. Walking over to the pile of bean bags in the corner and flopped down on them. Taking the quilt that was laying on another bag he put it over himself and sank into the embrace of relaxation.

The feeling of serenity didn't last long however. There was a loud bang outside in the hallway and he muttered an annoying "Damnit Mey-rin" he stood up and went to his door, opening it and looking outside to see the extend of the damage this time. If it wasn't for her amazing shooting abilities she would have been fired long ago as a maid.

One of the vases with flowers was laying broken on the ground near his father's study but there was no clumsy red headed maid and Ciel's eye twitched in annoyance.

He closed his door again, intending to go back to his nest of bean bags when he smelled an unfamiliar yet vaguely familiar scent. As if someone had forgotten to throw away a piece of meat that had been laying around in a warm and humid place for days.

Ciel pinched his nose to block out the smell and went to open the window but stopped in his tracks when his eyes caught something in the mirror. Looking closer he saw nothing so he just shook his head.

He could have sworn he saw a person standing behind him in the mirror. A person with gleaming, narrow amber eyes. Why did that seem so familiar though.

He stepped out on the balcony letting the fresh November air fill his lungs. The smell of rotting flesh still slightly clung to him for some reason and it made him grimace in disgust. There were new dark clouds rolling by which meant more rain. This whole day was just fantastic.

A bad night rest, Alois who had been annoying him, rain, P.E, a clumsy maid, and his own mind playing tricks on him.

From the distance, there was still a pair of amber eyes looking at the teenage boy, a predatory look in his eyes as he licked his lips in anticipation.

A/N:

1: by football I mean the kind of football we play here in Europe and most of the world not Soccer. I use the term football because well I AM from Europe so…

2:I don't know if most school have this but I had it in my high school, we had a brand new gym build a few years ago and it has built in basketball rings that can be opened. And the same with the goals for football and hockey and such.

Also no worries. The Thawkins girl will not be a main character unless people are interested in her that is.

Now my class was mainly girls with like 6 guys and they all played football or hockey so they were kind of rough and with kind of I mean like "OH SHIT GET DOWN GIRLS!" rough.


End file.
